Cómo crear mejores recuerdos
by Littlemacca
Summary: Cuando ya no puedes recordar el pasado, sólo te queda inventar el futuro. Y eso es lo que Percy hizo. Situado al principio de El hijo de Neptuno.


_**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi mente traviesa.**_

_**Advertencias: Spoilers del comienzo del libro El hijo de Neptuno. Asimismo, el primer fragmento del fic (está en cursivas) está extraído del libro. Obra de Rick. **_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Percico" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**_

* * *

**Cómo crear mejores recuerdos**

_Hazel guió a Percy hacia una cripta oscura construida en el interior de una colina. Parado frente a ésta se encontraba un adolescente en pantalones negros y chaqueta de aviador._

—_Ey —le llamó Hazel—. He traído a un amigo._

_El chico se giró. Percy experimentó otro de aquellos extraños flashes, como si el chico se tratara de alguien a quien debería reconocer. Era casi tan pálido como Octavio, pero con ojos oscuros y cabellos negros y alborotados. Desde luego no se parecía en nada a Hazel. Llevaba un anillo con una calavera de plata, una cadena a modo de cinturón y una camiseta negra con estampado de calaveras. De su cintura colgaba una espada de un color más oscuro que las sombras._

_Por un pequeño instante cuando vio a Percy el chico pareció estupefacto, incluso asustado, como si hubiera sido atrapado en una red de pesca._

—_Éste es Percy Jackson —dijo Hazel—. Es un buen chico. Percy, éste es mi hermano, hijo de Plutón._

_El chico recuperó la compostura y le tendió la mano._

—_Encantado de conocerte —dijo—. Soy Nico di Angelo. _

Nada más llegar a los dormitorios de la quinta cohorte, Percy se había desplomado sobre el colchón de la litera que le había sido asignado y se había dormido apenas unos segundos después. Estaba más que exhausto, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido en un lugar seguro y a cubierto, en el que pudiera confiar que los monstruos no le atacarían en el momento más inesperado… De hecho, aquello de que no lo podía recordar no era una forma de expresión; sino que era literal, debido al bloqueo de sus recuerdos que sufría. Siempre que intentaba recordar algo de su pasado padecía una sensación similar a la de adentrarse en una masa viscosa y oscura de la que no podía sacar nada… en cambio, algunas veces, sin él apenas intentarlo le llegaban ligeros destellos de su vida anterior. Recordaba a Annabeth desde el primer día… era la única persona a la que recordaba. No obstante, desde que Hazel le había presentado a su hermano, él le había resultado tan familiar… tenía que haberlo visto antes. De aquello estaba más que seguro.

Llevaba rato dando vueltas por la cama y sabía que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño a no ser que pasara mucho más. Por esta razón se levantó y salió de los barracones de la quinta cohorte. Comenzó a caminar por el campamento sin rumbo aparente. No había nada que se le antojara más que salir a dar un paseo por la playa, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el Campamento Júpiter no se encontraba junto al mar.

Después de llevar un rato más pendiente de sus propios pensamientos que del suelo por el que pisaba, se detuvo al observar la construcción que se hallaba a su izquierda. Y es que se encontraba de nuevo frente al imponente templo a_ Jupiter Optimus Maximus_, tan hermoso, inmenso y majestuoso… sólo que bajo las sombras de la noche. A Percy le extrañó que no estuviese todo iluminado con focos o antorchas, por lo mucho que lo adoraban por aquellos lares. El de su padre, Neptuno (aunque no sabía por qué a él le salía más natural y auténtico llamarlo Poseidón) era una insignificancia a su lado. Estaba a punto de compadecerse de sí mismo por su mala suerte cuando escuchó un ligero crujido cerca de él. Se giró, de pronto en estado de alerta, pero no encontró nada. ¿Se trataría de algún animal nocturno por las inmediaciones?

Lo que no sabía Percy, debido a que había estado tan enfrascado en sí mismo a lo largo de toda su caminata, era que aquél no había sido el único crujido que había sonado tras de sí. No, pues una sombra le había seguido desde su salida de los dormitorios de la quinta cohorte.

Impelido por un extraño ramalazo de furia, Percy se agachó y cogió una piedra que se encontraba en el suelo. La sostuvo en su mano derecha y la sopesó. Del tamaño de su palma, lisa y blanca, brillaba bajo la luna. No dudó ni por un instante y la lanzó hacia el templo que se encontraba ante él, el templo de Júpiter. Agarró otra y repitió la acción, luego otra y otra más. No sabía por qué pero aquello le hacía sentir liberado en cierto modo. Pero cuando fue a buscar una quinta, vio algo que le hizo detenerse.

Se trataba de una sombra que se movía a escasos metros de distancia. Seguramente era quien había producido aquellos ruiditos que le habían alertado minutos antes. Percy, sin embargo, no se asustó; ni siquiera se alarmó de la existencia de otra presencia en un lugar tan solitario a aquellas horas intempestivas. Lo que le sorprendió fue darse cuenta de que lo reconoció con suma facilidad.

Nico di Angelo parecía haber surgido de la nada o, más concretamente, de las sombras más tenebrosas e inquietantes. Percy volvió a erguirse y dijo:

—¿Nico?

El aludido se detuvo, mas no dijo nada.

—Sé que estás ahí, di Angelo.

En silencio y sabiendo que había sido descubierto, el hijo de Hades se le acercó.

—Percy, ¿qué haces aquí?

El semidiós pronunció su nombre con una familiaridad que no le dejaba espacio para las dudas a Percy. Era evidente que no se habían conocido cuando Hazel les había presentado, sino tiempo atrás. _¿Cuánto?_ Pensaba descubrirlo aquella misma noche.

—No podía dormir. Tengo un sentimiento de que no pertenezco a este lugar —explicó con sinceridad. No sabía por qué, pero Nico le inspiraba confianza.

—Acabas de llegar. Es normal que sientas eso —respondió Nico, como si quisiera aplacar sus sospechas de inmediato para así despedirse cuanto antes de él.

—Pero tú tampoco sientes que eres de aquí —observó Percy con una certeza absoluta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, y el hijo de Poseidón descubrió que cierta sorpresa se encontraba presente en los ojos del de Hades.

—¿Por qué si no estarías vagando a estas horas por un lugar en el que sabes que nadie se hallaría? Ambos nos sentimos solos, sentimos que no encajamos. Tal vez podríamos hacernos compañía… —dijo con un tono con un deje suplicante y lleno de ansiedad que ni él mismo sabía que sentía. Pero es que se encontraba_ tan_ solo, _tan_ perdido en el mundo y más aún, en aquel campamento—. Tal vez podríamos descubrir juntos cuál es nuestro verdadero hogar…

—Te equivocas, Percy —respondió en un tono tajante, duro como el diamante—. Tienes razón en que siento que no pertenezco a este lugar, pero también sé que no pertenezco a ningún otro. El destino de los hijos de Ha… de Plutón es éste.

—No tiene por qué ser así.

Percy era testarudo y no pensaba darse por vencido. Además, Nico había pronunciado aquellas últimas frases con tanto dolor y tanta tristeza que no pudo evitar sentirse por primera vez comprendido. Lo tenía claro: podrían ayudarse mutuamente. Pero el hijo de Hades parecía estar convencido de lo contrario, pues no tardó en replicar con seriedad:

—No lo entiendes. No puedes comprender lo que yo siento… sobretodo tú, nunca podrás entender que yo…

Percy soltó un bufido. No había algo que exasperase más al joven semidiós que le dijeran que había algo que no sabía y que ni siquiera podía aspirar a descubrir su significado.

—¿Y por qué no me lo explicas? Tal vez si lo intentaras…

No pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Haría todo lo posible por conseguir una explicación. Seguro que habría algo en Nico di Angelo que lograría hacerle ceder. Solamente tenía que descubrirlo. El hijo de Hades pareció pensarse si explicarse o no, Percy apreció un brillo de incertidumbre en los enigmáticos ojos del otro semidiós. En cambio, acabó diciendo con un tono derrotado:

—Percy, no hay nada que explicar. Vete a la cama.

—Me iré si me dices de qué nos conocemos.

—Mi hermana, Hazel, nos ha presentado esta tarde…

Pero Percy no le dejó terminar aquella frase, aquella gran mentira.

—¿De qué nos conocíamos antes de eso? ¿Sabes qué significan los dibujos de las cuentas de mi collar? —dijo tocándoselas una por una de forma nerviosa, con dedos temblorosos, desesperados—. ¿Sabes quién es Annabeth?

No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero Percy habría jurado que el rostro de Nico se ensombreció todavía más al escuchar el nombre de aquella rubia que figuraba en los escasos recuerdos que poseía el hijo de Poseidón.

—No me hables de Annabeth… —comenzó a decir, pero se calló apretando los labios firmemente.

—La conoces. Luego me conoces a mí —afirmó con seguridad y sonrió victorioso. No podía negarlo, estaba satisfecho de sí mismo. Pero todavía quedaba mucho camino por recorrer hasta llegar a saber la verdad…

Los labios de Nico se volvieron a abrir.

—Percy… —dijo, sosteniendo una duda en aquellas cinco letras.

Pero, ¿qué duda? ¿Qué es lo que temía contarle? Justo cuando el hijo de Hades hizo ademán de marcharse, el de Poseidón le hizo una pregunta que provocó que los pies de éste se quedaran fijos al suelo.

—¿Somos novios?

—¿C-c-cómo? —Nico estaba verdaderamente atónito, su cuerpo se quedó rígido como una tabla.

—¿Somos novios? —repitió Percy con mayor seguridad. Tal vez era eso… habría jurado por los recuerdos que poseía que Annabeth era su novia pero, ¿y si no lo era? Sentía que Nico y él compartían un nexo que los unía, el hijo de Hades (de Plutón, se intentó corregir) se había molestado ante la mención de la semidiosa de cabellos rubios… ¿quizás habría sido su novia anteriormente y estaba celoso de que se acordase de ella y no de él?  
Le frustraba no saber nada, no saber siquiera al mirar a los enormes ojos oscuros de Nico si le amaba en realidad o no… le frustraba no poseer ninguna certeza en su vida.

—Percy, n-no digas tonterías. Vete a la cama —dijo bruscamente.

Y en esta ocasión sí que comenzó a caminar a paso vivo, esquivando a Percy, quien reaccionó rápidamente. Justo cuando Nico pasaba de refilón los peldaños que ascendían al portentoso templo a Júpiter, lo agarró del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Se encontraban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, tan cerca que Percy pudo apreciar el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro semidiós. Aquello le sorprendió, pues al ver a Nico tan escuálido, tan pálido y con un aire tan sombrío, se habría imaginado que su cuerpo sería frío.

Al ser más alto que él, tuvo que inclinar ligeramente el rostro para que los ojos de ambos se encontraran a la misma altura. Por unos segundos, azul mar y negro azabache se fundieron en uno solo, las pupilas de ambos reflejando la luna llena que se cernía sobre ellos y hacía brillar sus rostros.

Él no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Haría lo posible por conseguir una explicación. Y por eso… por eso…

Por eso le besó.

Era tan poca la distancia que les había separado que no le dio tiempo a vacilar, y una vez acercó sus labios a los del otro semidiós ya los tenía posados sobre éstos. Los labios de Nico eran suaves y delicados, y bajo los suyos parecían arder. Comenzó a moverlos lentamente, con cautela, y transcurridos unos segundos de sorpresa los del hijo de Hades le correspondieron, moviéndose al mismo tiempo, amoldándose a los suyos, anticipándose a sus movimientos y completándolos. Tenían que haberse besado antes, ¿verdad? Aunque no le llegara ningún destello de ello, cosa que había esperado y ansiado, no le cabía ninguna duda. ¿Cómo si no podían complementarse con tanta facilidad, como si los labios de uno fueran el hogar de los del otro?

Nico separó su boca de la del hijo del mar, que sintió al instante la pérdida.

—Percy…

Bajo la luna, la pálida piel del hijo de Hades resplandecía como una estrella en medio de la oscuridad. Percy llevó el dorso de su mano a la mejilla del otro semidiós y se la acarició con dulzura.

—Percy —repitió Nico llevando su propia mano al encuentro sobre la de Percy, la cual le acariciaba el rostro—. Percy, ¿tú estás seguro de…?

_Menuda pregunta._ El hijo de Poseidón en aquellos momentos no estaba seguro de nada. Y lo peor era que no podía estarlo, pues no tenía nada, ningún recuerdo al que poder aferrarse con la total seguridad de que un instante después no se despeñaría de nuevo al abismo de la incertidumbre absoluta en la que se había encontrado durante los últimos meses.

—Percy —repitió Nico—. A ti… ¿A ti te ha gustado b-be-besarme? —preguntó pronunciando la última palabra con gran nerviosismo y dificultad.

El semidiós soltó un resoplido, ahogado por una pequeña risa.

—La verdad es que cuando se me ha ocurrido hacerlo tenía mis dudas, pensaba que por eso de ser hijo de Had… de Plutón tu boca sabría a muerto o a cuerpos descompuestos. Pero no ha sido así.

Nico sonrió ligeramente. A Percy en esta ocasión sí que le vino un destello a la mente, en el cual veía a Nico ante él, más pequeño que ahora. Llevaba la misma chaqueta de aviador, pero por aquel entonces le quedaba demasiado grande. Estaban sentados sobre una cama y compartían un trozo de pastel azul. El chico le sonreía como lo hacía ahora, una sonrisa tímida, tierna y hermosa. Percy no necesitaba contar con toda su memoria para darse cuenta de que lo hacía en contadas ocasiones. Demasiado pocas.

—Entonces ¿vas a explicármelo ahora? —preguntó el hijo de Poseidón, que seguía sin rendirse.

—¿El qué? —fue la contestación del otro semidiós, quien parecía haberse distraído del tema que traía de cabeza a Percy.

—¿De qué nos conocemos? ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Quién es…? —y justo antes de que completara la frase, justo antes de que volviera a nombrar a Annabeth, Nico acalló sus palabras con un beso.

Al instante Percy volvió a sentir aquella calidez que desprendía el joven semidiós. No le había mentido cuando le había dicho que su boca no sabía a muerto. Todo lo contrario, ésta era deliciosa como una granada, que al morderla sangra su dulce jugo a la par que un delicado aroma se percibe y lo envuelve todo. Todo Nico era delicioso.

Nico estiró a Percy de la camiseta e hizo que lo siguiera. Al parecer, al semidiós no le agradaba la diferencia de estatura existente entre ambos, por lo que se subió al primer peldaño del templo mientras que el hijo de Poseidón se quedaba en tierra. Poco duró esta posición, pues después de unos ardientes besos una nueva y alocada idea cruzó por la mente del hijo del mar.

—Percy, ¿qué…? —preguntó Nico di Angelo contra sus labios.

Pero en lugar de responderle, estampó sus labios de nuevo, como si de una potente ola arrasadora se tratasen. Al mismo tiempo, llevó las manos al cuerpo del hijo de Hades, lo levantó y comenzó a transportarlo. El destino quedó claro en cuanto subió el siguiente peldaño, al cual siguieron todos los demás. En apenas un minuto se encontraban en el interior del templo a _Jupiter Optimus Maximus_.

Depositó a Nico con delicadeza, cualidad que en aquel momento no tenían los besos que compartían. Cuando llevó sus manos a la cazadora de Nico y se la empezó a quitar (no podía continuar haciéndolo pues las manos del hijo de Hades se encontraban enredadas en sus cabellos), el hijo de Hades le mordió el labio, lo que provocó que un ligero gemido escapara de sus labios.

—¿Qué haces, Percy? —preguntó sin casi aliento, al comprobar que las manos del hijo del mar seguían en las hombreras de su chaqueta.

—Te estoy intentando desvestir. Pero no me vendría mal que te dejases hacer un poco, ¿sabes?

Ante estas palabras Nico bajó sus manos y las separó del cuerpo del hijo de Poseidón, quien rápidamente se deshizo de la chaqueta y la camiseta, echándolas después a un lado. Luego llegó su turno y tampoco se contuvo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la camiseta anaranjada que llevaba Percy era un gurruño en el suelo.

—Me estimo mucho esa camiseta, podrías tratarla con un poco más de cuida… —de nuevo, los labios de di Angelo se adueñaron de sus palabras y le invadieron con su lengua.

A partir de aquel momento, las caricias y los besos se volvieron frenéticos y ardientes. Pero fue cuando tuvieron que detenerse por un instante para respirar un poco, cuando el hijo del mar se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué limitarse a explorar solamente los labios del otro semidiós. Por esta razón descendió a través de éstos y comenzó a lamer y morderle el cuello. La respuesta de Nico, un largo gemido precedido por una exclamación de sorpresa, le complació. Así que continuó repasando su anatomía con un ritmo premeditadamente lento. No quería perderse ni un centímetro de ésta.

Cuando su lengua llegó al ombligo de Nico, vaciló por un instante. Nico, en lugar de percibir la duda, lo que hizo fue interpretar aquella pausa como un "mi turno", de modo que se abalanzó sobre él y copió sus anteriores movimientos, salvo por una pequeña excepción: la predilección de Nico por emplear los dientes era mucho mayor.

El hijo de Poseidón seguramente se despertaría al siguiente día con el cuerpo lleno de marcas de mordiscos pero, ¿a quién le preocupaba aquello? A Percy, desde luego que no.

—Primero te pones a lanzar piedras al templo, luego me traes aquí para que nos demos el lote —murmuró Nico contra su cuello—. ¿Un poco temerario por tu parte, no? Estamos en el templo a Júpiter, el señor de todos los dioses, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Lo sé. Por muy borrada que tenga la memoria, recuerdo cómo se lee. Pero me ha parecido el lugar idóneo. Ya es hora de que se dé cuenta el tío Júpiter que el legado de sus hermanos también es poderoso, aunque los romanos se hayan encargado de ningunearlos. Un momento, eso me hace pensar… ¿si nuestros padres son hermanos, eso convierte a lo que estamos a punto de hacer en incesto?

Las mejillas de Nico se incendiaron ante aquellas últimas palabras, y éste dio gracias a la oscuridad imperante que ayudó a disimularlo. Porque si no, las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación, no habrían tenido la misma fuerza:

—Anda, Jackson, cállate y sigue besándome.

Nunca Percy había obedecido una orden con tanto deleite.

Tal vez al siguiente día conseguiría las respuestas que buscaba. Tal vez… aunque debía reconocer que, en aquellos momentos y por vez primera, se le había olvidado por completo que tenía preguntas.

* * *

_Meh, sí. Aquí mi primer (¿y último?) Percico. ¿Mejor me sigo dedicando a los Malecs, verdad? Pero bueno, tenía que escribirlo porque me inscribí en el reto y no quería convertirme en desertora (de nuevo). _

_Así que, mis agradecimientos (que en este fic son muchos): A mi soulmate Darksniels por decir una sola frase y hacer que todo esto apareciera en mi cabeza (por algo es dios de la tentación), a FromTheFuture por sugerir el título y el summary (a saber qué tontería habría puesto si no llega a ser por ella) y a mi maravillosa-prometida-casi-tan-mal-de-la-cabeza-como-yo Mira Herondale Guile (la cámara frigorífica nos espera en cuanto terminemos los exámenes, la tengo alquilada ya y pone nuestros nombres) por haber leído el borrador y expresar en palabras las dudas de qué es lo que fallaba en el fic que yo sólo era capaz de percibir ligeramente. Espero que esta versión te guste más. También a mi padre, aquí lo llamaré Mr. Branwell (no me quiso llamar Buford pero sí Bernabé), por sus conversaciones sobre las virtudes de las granadas que inspiraron el sabor de los labios de di Angelo. _

_Si alguien que lee esto se pregunta, ¿y dónde está el siguiente capítulo de La última runa de Clary? Pues le diré que prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por publicar esta noche. Ya ahí me explayaré como mujer rollera que soy y contaré por qué he tardado tanto en publicar y bla, bla, bla._

_Y volviendo al fic, ¿comentarios, opiniones? ¿Me echáis al laberinto de Dédalo y cerráis la entrada? ¿Me retiráis el tratamiento de diosa? Sea lo que fuere, me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión. Y como siempre…_

**AVE ATQUE VALE!**


End file.
